


and be you blithe and bonny

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Where we lay our scene [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Birthday Smut, Dry Humping, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Horny Teenagers, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, References to Depression, Sex, Sort Of, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: The hours before Victor's 18th birthday party are eventful.





	and be you blithe and bonny

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my stuff and I hope everyone had a fun and safe Halloween!

Maybe Yuuri didn't completely consider the implications of inviting his boyfriend to his own deserted home on his boyfriend's eighteenth birthday.

It didn't really hit him until right before Victor's arrival, and he was getting the latter's birthday present ready. 

With that preoccupation in mind, no one could blame him, right?

It was a flimsy excuse, but it wasn't one that kept him from blushing as he waited for Victor to arrive.

He'd managed to survive a summer that included a part-time job working mornings at Yu-topia and an almost-naked, dressed-for-the-beach Victor Nikiforov who very often made out with Yuuri and just overall drove him wild with the clumsy beginnings of some heavy petting. More than once he'd woken up following a particularly vivid dream that featured the attractive, silver-haired boy, and ended with Yuuri having to take care of a morning hard-on. Better that than waking up with a mess in his pants.

That aspect of his mornings was something he wasn't going to readily share with his boyfriend, no matter how close and intimate they'd become in the year they'd been together. 

He pushed those particularly embarrassing thoughts away and decided to preoccupy himself with tidying up the living room and straightening the family photographs hanging by the stairs. He stared into his great-grandfather's black and white and way too-serious face, wondering if he ever had to deal with crap like this. 

Well...thinking of it as crap was going a bit too far. Sure, the panic and horny settings on his brain were set to High, but...Victor Nikiforov, with his inviting smiles, soft lips, and wonderful hands was _his_ boyfriend. Could anyone really blame him?

When the doorbell rang Yuuri nearly leaped down the five steps to get to the door. Not wanting to spend the holiday in the emergency room he took his time and actually went down one step at a time without injury. Vicchan was already at the door, and that let Yuuri know that Makkachin, Vicchan's second favorite being in the world, was on the other side of the door. Yuuri smiled and laughed softly, the sight relaxing him a little as he opened the door. 

Victor was smiling, and Yuuri couldn't help doing the same. The other boy beamed and jumped on his heels right before darting forward to give Yuuri a tight hug, and Yuuri lost his breath for only the briefest second as he found himself enveloped by something that smelled so wonderful and intoxicating that he had to close his eyes and bury his face in Victor's hair. He smelled so good, and Yuuri felt his knees grow weaker than ever, even if he'd gotten over his inability to function as a human in front of the boy he'd had a crush on for ages.

"I almost couldn't get away," Victor explained, drawing back to give Yuuri a long kiss that stole his breath even more. And it only got worse once Victor's tongue got in the mix, sending several spikes of need through Yuuri's already frazzled brain.

He moaned softly and drew away as best he could, taking a step away as Victor tried to drag him back and their dogs were licking each other excitedly. "Hang on, I still have to give you your present!" he exclaimed, feeling his face go completely warm as he and Victor stared at each other, completely wide-eyed and flustered. He almost felt like his thoughts were right out there in the open, including all his...dreams.

Victor smirked and stepped inside with Makkachin, allowing Yuuri to shut the door. "Oh, so that wasn't just a ploy to get little old me in your room?"

It did sound like a ploy, especially since they were supposed to be seeing each other later on at Yu-Topia for Victor's "surprise" party, as organized by his and Yuuri's parents, after the success of last year's celebration. "Well..."

Victor laughed again and took bent down to take his boots off before working on his coat and mittens, hanging them up and beaming excitedly when he turned back towards Yuuri and let Makkachin loose so he could finally go play with Vicchan. "So, what did you get me?"

Yuuri couldn't resist smiling back at the other boy. Victor was dressed in his usual winter gray and wearing a high ponytail that Yuuri's fingers were itching to undo so he could run his fingers through that hair. He reached down to take Victor's hand and jerked his head towards the top of the stairs.

When they got into Yuuri's room, the reason for their semi-clandestine meeting was made quite obvious on top of Yuuri's desk.

Aside from the gift, Yuuri's camera for his and Victor's photography class lay on the messy desk, surrounded by a handful of photos that included one of Vicchan slumbering on top of Makkachin a month before. 

He couldn't wait to share the massive books with his boyfriend, not until that night. So maybe there was a tiny bit of an ulterior motive in inviting him here the afternoon before his birthday party, without anyone else around. A single ribbon lay on top of the books, and he presented them with a smile. "Happy Birthday, Victor."

They were enormous collections of Kahlo and Rivera paintings in print, ordered online and anxiously waited for for a handful of weeks until they arrived the weekend before Break and all Yuuri had to do was wait until the day of Victor's birthday. The other boy looked thunderstruck. "Yuuri...! Oh my god, but...These are expensive! How did you-"

"I saved the money I earned working part-time at Yu-topia last summer," Yuuri explained, pleased and maybe a little bit smug seeing Victor's reaction. "And you found me those DVDs for my birthday last month...I owed you."

Victor's eyes flooded with emotion, and that sight had Yuuri's chest filling with warmth. "Thank you...You have no idea how much this means to me," he said, placing a hand atop the books and smiling when he looked at them. "You're so sweet, Yuuri. I don't deserve you."

Well, that sure felt like undeserved praise. "It's the other way around."

"No. No, never, you're perfect," Victor insisted, darting forward to kiss Yuuri again.

His lips tasted like strawberries. Yuuri's mind spun a little before he managed to smile and laugh a little awkwardly. "Well, I figured we're so caught up in photography nowadays, we earned a look at something that's a little more hands on."

Victor laughed softly in agreement, looking past the books and at one of the photographs that peeked out from underneath. He carefully tugged it out to get a look at it. Yuuri felt mildly self-conscious, as it was a picture of Victor and his mother playing the piano, side by side. Victor had been laughing with such lightheartedness and his mother was beaming, her eyes twinkling as they played Chopsticks. Victor smiled softly at it, and set it back down to pick Yuuri's camera up. "Speaking of photos..._BIRTHDAY SELFIE!"_

He suddenly spun around and snapped several photos of Yuuri while he was caught off-guard, and Yuuri broke into giggles but didn't cover his face. "It's not a selfie if _you_ take it, you know."

Victor giggled too, taking about four more pictures before setting the camera back down on the desk and walking over to Yuuri. "We're both eighteen now. On our way to Chicago in a few months."

Getting their acceptance letters earlier in the month had been a happy surprise not just for them, but for their respective families too. Yuuri wasn't in the habit of bragging, but he had his pride, and he was proud to say that he'd worked his ass off the past three years to get into the University of Chicago and receive his scholarships.

It was a surprise when Mr. Feltsman let him know that he'd be happy to write him any recommendation letter he needed, and that also went for Mr. Cialdini and Ms. Okukawa. Yuuri hardly felt worthy, but Victor and Mari had both urged him not to complain, telling him he'd earned everything he'd gotten so far. Applying and waiting for acceptance or rejection had been nerve-wracking, especially since he and Victor would have had to have some insane good luck to end up going to the same school. They'd applied to Chicago, Urbana, Berkeley, and NYU, and Victor was more vocal about their shared hopes. When it really did happen, Yuuri felt such relief.

But of course that happiness came with a catch. "Then you've got that trip to Russia with your parents." It was a sobering reminder. The Nikiforovs planned a trip back to Russia before Victor and Yuuri left in the Fall. Victor was caught between excitement for seeing his birth country again and sadness that he and Yuuri would be separated by what amounted to two continents and the Pacific. Yuuri was honestly excited for him, and made him promise to take pictures of everything, but...he'd miss Victor. That was the simple version. Yuuri didn't know what he'd do with himself for those three weeks. At least he'd be taking care of Makkachin while they were gone, and he and Vicchan would have fun.

Lucky them.

Victor's face fell at the reminder, and he wrapped his arms around Yuuri. "I'll miss you so much. You have to text me every day!"

"Every hour. And I'll send pictures of Makkachin and Vicchan," Yuuri promised, pressing his cheek to Victor's. Soft and fragrant from whatever moisturizer Victor used. Would it be creepy to buy a bottle of it so Yuuri could smell it on his hands?

Victor drew back enough that there were only a few inches of space between their noses, a look of anticipation in his eyes. "One day I'll take you to Gatchina and Saint Petersburg. Then you can take me to Hasetsu right after!"

"It's a deal." Yuuri hadn't been to Japan since starting high school. He'd thought about going back and getting to show Victor every amazing thing in his family's ancestral town, including the hot spring resort run by his aunt and the ninja castle. Victor would love that. 

Minutes later they were sitting down and had the Kahlo book open on their laps. Victor's head rested on Yuuri's shoulder, and Yuuri's head rested atop Victor's. The silence was comfortable, for once, and Yuuri felt happy, knowing that this moment was _his_. It wasn't being taken away from him anytime soon.

But at a certain point, Victor's prolonged silence became uncharacteristic of him, and Yuuri peered down at him. Victor looked...thoughtful, and he wasn't smiling. But neither was he moving away from Yuuri. "...What's wrong?" Yuuri asked.

Victor looked up, appearing surprised at the question. He bit his lip and looked away, and asked, "Yuuri...do I get carried away with things?"

Well, that was unexpected. And a bit of an understatement, but also...in a way not a hundred percent accurate. Yuuri knew Victor, and knew there were still new things he had yet to learn about the boy. About what made him happy, what excited him and what the future they envisioned would actually looked like, and Yuuri had latched on to Victor's enthusiastic vision. "No. You're...excited about things. I like that," he answered truthfully. "I just...I guess I think and worry too much...I wish I were...as out there as you are. Braver too. People notice you and you just light up. All I want to do is hide." He would have been content hiding all his life if Victor hadn't been there to push him.

Victor didn't put his head back on Yuuri's shoulder, but he did link their arms together, shutting the book and setting it on the floor before sighing heavily and looking at his lap. "You know...sometimes I want to hide too."

Yuuri gave him a look of shock, never expecting those words to come out of Victor's mouth. Him? Wanting to hide? "Why?"

Victor shrugged, looking tired. "Sometimes...I don't want to smile. Or light up." He sighed again and dragged a hand across his face and through his hair, messing up his ponytail. "Sophomore year...I was tardy for homeroom a lot of times because...I just didn't want to get out of bed. I wasn't sick or anything, I was just..." He finally turned and looked at Yuuri, surprising sadness flooding his eyes. "I felt like...it'd be better if I could disappear. Just push a button and make it so I was never born."

He said it with such despondency that it scared Yuuri. How many times had he and his peers been warned about friends expressing themselves like that, and the importance of being there for your friends? "...I've thought that," Yuuri said honestly. "I felt it every time I was...so afraid of doing something, or when I felt like the most pathetic person in the world." 

"You're not pathetic," Victor insisted quietly, squeezing Yuuri's arm.

"And you don't have to wish you'd never been born," Yuuri reassured him.

It didn't erase the melancholy look on Victor's face. "It's just...If I'd never been born, Mama would be living her dream."

Wow. How many times had Victor told himself that? Yuuri thought of the picture he'd taken, lying on his desk, and wondered what Victor had sensed while growing up that made him feel that way. At this point it was obvious his parents loved him, even if his mother missed what her life used to be like before she got married and had Victor. "...But then this wouldn't be happening. Last year wouldn't have happened. And...even if I'd never met you I feel like I'd miss you anyway. That sounds stupid, but...it's what I think."

Victor gazed right at him, and Yuuri couldn't look away. He didn't want to. He watched the blue of Victor's eyes intensify, and fill with warmth. Victor smiled again before burying his face in Yuuri's neck and covering it with kisses. "You make me so happy, Yuuri," he mumbled. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

What could he say? He wasn't sure what the right thing to say would be, or if he could do anything real for Victor. He was his boyfriend, and not any kind of therapist. All he could do was...love the other boy. Make him feel happy and hold him and kiss him. So that was what he did, wrapping his arms around Victor and giving in to the urge to nuzzle the top of his head, smiling as he smelled his flowery shampoo.

Suddenly Victor let out a soft little hum as he shoved Yuuri down onto the bed and held on tight to him. Yuuri's heart went wild as Victor pressed his body against Yuuri's and tangled their legs together, and Yuuri's breaths turned shaky and he held on to Victor tighter and tried to get himself under control. God, this was...nothing like his dreams, but holding Victor like this, in his bed, and Victor looking and smelling and feeling so good...It was more than Yuuri could take.

Especially with one of Victor's thighs nudged up between Yuuri's legs.

Yuuri hid his lips and prayed, _Don't get hard don't get hard don't get h-_

He got hard.

Fuck.

God, strike him down now.

But it wasn't meant to be. What did happen was that Victor peered up at Yuuri, wide-eyed with surprise.

Maybe there was some small part of Yuuri's brain that said "fuck it" while the rest of it was begging for death, but that small part was the one Yuuri listened to half a second before he kissed Victor.

And since Victor's brain seemed to always be set to "Fuck It," he reciprocated, his hands diving under the back of Yuuri's shirt to feel up his back. He'd been indoors long enough that his hands weren't so cold, but they felt so soft and amazing, and he was running those pink nails over Yuuri's skin right before he began to push his shirt up.

Victor kissed him over and over, moaning and making Yuuri moan as their kisses bruised and encouraged. Yuuri felt Victor pulling up the back of his shirt and shivered into the other boy's mouth. He'd wanted Victor for so long, thought of and dreamed of him all Summer and Fall. Nerves burned through his veins, but need outraced it and Yuuri was clawing at Victor's shirt too with one hand while the other found its way underneath the front, fingers playing with the boy's chest and his nipples. 

Victor shook too, and the sound of his moan sent lightning up Yuuri's spine. Suddenly Yuuri felt something hard grinding against his thigh, and heard Victor moan again before pulling Yuuri back down to a deep kiss, his tongue stroking Yuuri's and roaming through his mouth as their hands just kept roaming over each other's bodies. 

Holy shit, Victor was hard too. Because of Yuuri. 

Victor pulled away, a heated look in his eyes, and straightened up to tug his shirt off at last, tossing it away before going back to pull at Yuuri's shirt. Yuuri was a little too distracted by Victor's gorgeous, flushed chest to do more than lift his arms up and gape at the boy. He was incredible. Even more incredible was the sensation of their skin pressing together when Victor straddled him to grind down against him even more and kiss him.

It felt so fucking good that Yuuri was seeing stars behind his eyelids, and he was almost afraid to open his eyes again for fear of waking up. But the feeling of Victor's hands raking through Yuuri's hair was real enough, tugging wonderfully while Yuuri's fingers skated over the knobs of Victor's spine, feeling the slim muscles of his shoulders.

But Yuuri was strong too. He grabbed Victor's waist and twisted them around until Victor was beneath him, and they kissed and kissed while Victor pushed his jeans and...fuck, his underwear down, kicking them off while reaching up to grope Yuuri's rear. "I love looking at your butt in these jeans," Victor murmured against Yuuri's lips.

Yuuri peered down at Victor's now-naked body. Fluid pearled at the tip of his hard dick, and Yuuri just wanted...to touch it. To touch Victor all over and figure out what made him feel good. Take it nice and slow, in contrast to the fast, desperate strokes Yuuri gave himself most mornings...and nights. 

Then Victor's fingers played at the waist of Yuuri's jeans, thumbing at the button. Yuuri swallowed, his throat suddenly dry and his heart racing, and gave Victor a nod of permission. 

In seconds Victor had Yuuri's jeans unzipped and pushed them and his underwear down as far as Yuuri's thighs, and tugged him down closer to wrap a hand over both of them.

Yuuri moaned brokenly against Victor's temple, shaking above Victor as he fondled them, stroking with that familiar desperation. Impatient as ever.

But, fuck, Yuuri wasn't patient either, fucking into Victor's wonderful, twisting and slick hand and right against his hard length. They kissed again, wet and messy as Yuuri kept fondling Victor's chest and gasping sharply into his mouth.

They just grew sharper the closer he got to coming, and when it finally did happen Yuuri muffled his cry against Victor's bare shoulder, and Victor let out a low moan against Yuuri's ear as he too came all over his hand. 

Every single muscle in Yuuri's body suddenly turned to mush, along with his brain, and he was trying very hard not to fall on top of Victor. He let himself fall to Victor's side, the two of them catching their breath. Yuuri opened his eyes and his vision spun until it focused on Victor, his cheeks flushed and his eyes closed while his chest rapidly rose and fell. Yuuri peered down at the mess on Victor's hand, and noticed that more of it was on their stomachs.

"Oh my god..." Yuuri sighed, closing his eyes again as his brain caught up to everything that had just happened in the span of a few minutes. He and Victor had just...God, was this sex? Fooling around? And what was on Victor's neck-oh, a _hickey_. Way to go Yuuri. Then again Victor had probably left more on Yuuri...

Victor laughed breathlessly and opened his eyes so he could turn and look at Yuuri. "So that's what it's like to cum with someone else," he remarked.

Yuuri's tongue felt as twisted as his brain was mushy, but he managed to ask, "You never did this with your...other boyfriend?" Stupid to feel jealous of some faraway guy, but Yuuri wasn't exactly rational right now.  
  
  
  
"No," Victor answered as if they were talking about something else and they _weren't_ naked. "I gave him a blowjob in between classes once, but that was it. I wanted to do it, but I didn't get off and I was late to class. It was a loss either way."

"Oh." Yuuri grinned like he was drunk. But this was way better than alcohol.

Victor laughed again and turned his entire body towards Yuuri, pushing his jeans the rest of the way down so they could tangle their legs together again. "You're officially my "Hump each other until we cum" First," Victor added with a smirk right before kissing Yuuri's mouth, soft and gentle. He whined softly and embraced Yuuri, uncaring of the mess between them. "I don't want to leave."

"Your party's in an hour," Yuuri reminded him, though he felt the same. How were they supposed to get back to their lives after this? How was he not supposed to think about this every minute of the day or night, especially when lying awake on _this_ bed?

It felt like anyone who knew them could look them in the eyes and just...figure it all out.

"I don't care," Victor breathed, stretching like a cat while Yuuri watched appreciatively. "More katsudon for my dad to eat."

Yuuri groaned. "Don't even mention your dad right now."

Victor looked at Yuuri again with a warm smile. "Let's keep going."

"Nice try. We don't have condoms."

Victor's smile widened and he sat up so he could straddle Yuuri, those gorgeous legs settling on either side of Yuuri's hips while Yuuri got to stare at the rest of Victor's beautiful body. He'd removed the hair tie, and his hair hung over his shoulders like fine silver threads. "We don't have to fuck to cum. We've got hours, and I want you so bad." His hands roamed up Yuuri's torso, all the way back up to Yuuri's cheeks, framing them so Victor could kiss him again. "You feel so good," he murmured, his body moving over Yuuri's. "And you're so cute."

Yuuri kissed him back, reaching up to touch his cheek while stroking his bare thigh. There was no waking up from this.

**Author's Note:**

> Quite the rating leap for this 'verse, eh?
> 
> Please comment!
> 
> Twitter: @SandraTheDuck  
NSFW Twitter: @DucksFucka  
Tumblr: aeriamamaduck


End file.
